Valerie Perez
History Origin Valerie Perez was the daughter of Manfred Mota, a foe of three different Flashes, and a woman named Perez. She despised her father and took her mother's surname. She attempted to cut all contact with him, but he continued to discover her phone numbers and call her. While a high school student, a race riot occurred at Val's school, and she was rescued by Kid Flash. She later received an internship at S.T.A.R. Labs in Keystone City. She worked closely with Tina McGee, attempting to study Bart Allen and his connection or lack thereof with the Speed Force, after the speedster had returned from it, aged several years, after a battle with the Superboy Prime. There was potentially a romantic spark between Val and Bart, one egged on by Bart's roommate, Griffin Grey. Girlfriend of Bart Allen Val was caught in an explosion at S.T.A.R. Labs set by the former Keystone Motors employee Luke Thatcher. Bart, wearing a Flash costume, rescued her and put out the fire. Later, they shared a kiss. In the wake of the explosion, S.T.A.R. Labs began doing more thorough background checks on their employees, and the identity of Val's father was uncovered. Tina tried to protect her, but she was fired. Shortly thereafter, she was kidnapped by her father. He had allied himself with Inertia and hoped to use technology from the young speedster's era to create a physical form for himself using Val's genetic material. However, Inertia betrayed Mota, causing an explosion that freed Val. She attempted to hitchhike to safety and was nearly sexually assaulted by a trucker. Inertia rescued her, only to use her to set up a trap for Bart. Bart foiled Inertia's plan, and afterwards they made love for the first time. Relationship with Bart Allen Their relationship was a difficult one. It was not easy for Val to date a super-hero who she considered a sixteen-year-old in the body of a twenty-year-old. She opened up to her friend Brenda and revealed to her Bart's secret identity. When Bart learned this, he was furious, afraid of what a super-villain might do to her if his identity got out. This angered Val even more, and she cited the recent events with her father. She claimed their relationship was not working and left. She reappeared shortly, however, approaching Bart in the hallway of the Los Angeles Police Academy. She apologized and said she wanted to try again. Bart, shocked, refused, claiming bad timing. As she prepared to fly back to Keystone, she was stopped by Bart's grandmother, Iris Allen, who enlisted her aid in attempting to deactivate a device built by Inertia designed to transfer the Speed Force from Bart to himself. Although the machine was successful in stealing Bart's speed, she was able to stop it from detonating and killing millions. However, after taking a vicious beating distracting The Rogues long enough to allow her to do so, Bart died in her arms just as he was about to say that he loved her. She hasn't been seen since Bart's death. Powers and Abilities *Coming Soon Equipment Weapons *Coming Soon Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon See Also *Valerie Perez/Gallery In Other Media *Coming Soon Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Valerie_Perez_(New_Earth) *http://www.comicvine.com/valerie-perez/29-56981/ Category:Allies